Wren
by Fantastic Mrs. Ninja
Summary: It's a rendition of Mulan, Wren is Mulan, Goten is the one who sneaks her in, Trunks is the general's son, and I'll tell you about the other people.
1. The start of something diffrent

_**Wren**_

It's a rendition of Mulan, Wren is Mulan, Goten is the one who sneaks her in, Trunks is the general's son, and I'll tell you about the other people.

She was lying in her bed stretching getting ready for the day. "Holy shit." She said then hopped up and ran to the kitchen. "Little brother." She yelled as she ran through the house. "Little brother!" She yelled again and out of nowhere a puppy popped out of nowhere. "Want to help me feed the chickens Paur?" She asked, the puppy just barked. Wren put a strap around his waist the held a bone at the end and tied a bag of feed to the strap. "Go" She said then let him out of the door.

"Where is she?" A short women with big black eyes asked looking outside of a shop.

"She'll be here Chichi." Another woman said smiling at her.

"Thanks Thyme." Chichi said hugging Thyme and then looked out of the window and saw the girl running down the street. "She's coming, get the water ready." Chichi said pushing Thyme to the bathing room.

"Sorry mom, I lost track of time." She said taking her hair out of the ponytail. "I fed the chickens and Paur is fed also." Wren said smiling.

"Good, now get into the water Wren." Chichi said stripping Wren.

"Yes mama." Wren said then hopped into the water and regretted it, the water was ice cold. "It's cold." Wren said holding herself to get warm.

Chichi smirked and put shampoo in her hair. "You should of got here earlier." Thyme said washing under Wren's nails.

"Shut up Thyme." Wren said scowling at Thyme. "Mom, when does this thing end?" Wren asked rolling her eyes.

Chichi looked at her daughter and started to brush her hair. "It will end once every girl has been tested." Chichi said then dunked Wren under the water.

~_**MATCH MAKER**_~

Wren was about to walk in the line where the other girls where. "Wren take this cricket, his name his Gregory he will bring you luck." Thyme said then shoved the cricket's cage into her little purse.

Wren looked at Thyme like she was crazy. "Thanks Thyme." Wren said then turned away slowly then walked up to the other girls.

They finally made it to the match maker's little house. The match maker came out of her house and looked at all the girls then pulled out a piece of paper and her glasses. "Son Wren-Wren." She said with an attitude.

"Present" Wren said standing up and raising her hand. "I mean, madam Baba." Wren said bowing.

Madam Baba scowled at Wren then motioned her to come in. Wren walked into the little house then sat down. "Pour the tea." Baba said then sat down in the seat across from Wren.

Gregory was in Wren's purse up to no good; he escaped from his cage and then hopped out and into Baba's tea cup.

Wren poured the tea and looked at Baba's cup and then was shocked to see Gregory getting comfortable in the tea. Baba was about to drink it when Wren took it from her. "You don't want that one." Wren said smiling then Baba took it back and scowled at Wren.

"Why not?" Baba asked about to drink it again. "It seems fine to me." Baba said then drank the tea and was about to swallow when something started moving in her mouth. She spit out the tea and that scared Wren, who hopped up and made the tea fly into the air and landed on Baba's head.

The cricket hopped back into Wren's purse and cowered in the corner of his cage. "Son Wren-Wren!" Baba yelled, and then Wren ran out of the little house. "You will be the worst wife and you will bring dishonor to your family!" Baba yelled running out of the house and stood on her porch screaming.

Wren ran into her mother's arms.

~_**WREN'S HOUSE**_~

Chichi was still holding onto Wren when they got to the house. "It's okay Wren, the match maker isn't that important." Chichi said pushing some hair out of Wren's face.

Wren pushed away from her mother and ran to the garden in the back of their house. "I'm so stupid." Wren said taking Gregory out of his cage in her purse and put him in a bush. "I can't believe this, I've brought so much dishonor do my family." Wren said sitting on a bench in the garden. It started to rain and Wren still just sat there, a little puddle was building by her feet. She looked down and saw all the makeup on her face; she wiped half of it off with her sleeve and then wiped the other half off. "Papa is going to be so mad." Wren said taking her hair out of its ponytail.

"Hey Wren." A boy said walking up to Wren and then stopped when he saw tears running off her face. "Was it the match maker?" He asked sitting next to Wren then put a blanket over her. Wren shook her head. "Please" He said putting his head on her shoulder. Wren ran to the horse stalls.

Wren was lying next to her horse, Nimbus, and stroking his fur. "Hey" A tall man said walking into the stables and kneeled down next to Wren.

"Daddy I'm so sorry." Wren said hugging the man who was her father. "I didn't mean to bring all of this on the family." Wren said crying harder.

"It's okay Wren, the match maker isn't that important anyway, me and your mother found each other on our own." He said hugging Wren back. "Come on let's go get dinner." He lifted Wren up before patting Nimbus' head.

They were walking to the house when they heard commotion from the front of the house. "Goku!" Chichi yelled, and then Goku walked quickly limping a little from former wounds in the army.

Goku walked to the archway and was tossed a scroll as was Goten. "What is this?" Goku asked looking at the man who tossed him the scroll.

The man smirked then opened one of his own scrolls and cleared his thought. "Akita, Ando, Dazai, Fujiwara, Godo and Son are called into battle from his highest power the Emperor." The man said then looked at Goku.

"But my father is hurt, he is unable to fight." Wren yelled jumping in front of Goku.

The man laughed loudly. "Does it look like I care?" He asked then was about to ride off on his horse.

"Please sir, my father is too…" Wren was about to finish her sentence when Goku swung her around and pushed her into the house.

He bowed then said. "I'm sorry for my daughter's rudeness." Then started limping into the house. "What are you doing!" Goku asked scowling at Wren.

"Father you are still injured from the last war and that was ten years ago, you really think you can with stand this war?" Wren asked crossing her arms. "Father I'm only watching out for you." She said as tears came to her eyes.

"You need not watch out for you; you need to watch out for yourself and how you will not dishonor the family anymore!" Goku said then felt bad about what he said but she needed to be put in her place _'right'_ Goku thought then watched Wren run to her room.

"Nice job dad." Goten said running after Wren. "Wren are you okay, wait don't answer that." Goten said going into Wren's room.

"He didn't have to be that mean." Wren said wiping tears away from her eyes.

Goten put his arms around Wren. "He felt threatened; it's his job to fight for us." Goten said shaking his head.

"If only I could…" Wren stopped in the middle of her sentence then looked at Goten. "Help me." Wren said smiling.

Goten looked a little confused then his eyes got wide and he shook his head furiously. "No, you'll get killed." Goten said standing up.

"Please, he could get killed out there." Wren said standing up and measuring herself to Goten. "We're the same height, Goten please." Wren said with pleading eyes.

Goten crossed his arms then looked down. _'Last war dad almost died and Wren is the strongest girl ever' _Goten looked back to his sister and nodded.

Wren hugged Goten. "We leave tonight." Wren whispered then heard their mother yell for them to come to dinner.

~_**AFTER DINNER**_~

Wren lied in her bed waiting for Goten's signal; she heard a crow and hopped up grabbing her bag. "Wren" Goten whispered outside of her door.

Wren opened the door. "Hold on." Wren said then ran to the door. "We need to visit somewhere first." She said leaving the house then went to the shed next to the horse stalls.

Goten followed her in. "Wren what are you doing?" Goten asked and caught a sword Wren threw at him. "Wren this is uncles sword." He said shaking her head.

"Father was going to let you use it anyway." Wren said taking her father's sword then looked at his shield and saw her long hair cascade down her back, she took it out of the pony tail and held onto the bottom then cut if off with her father sword.

"Wren what are you doing?" Goten asked watching Wren's long hair fall.

Wren looked at her now short hair. "It was too long." Wren said then tied it up into a little bun and took the two pair of armor out and handed one to Goten. "This is dad's he would want you to wear it." Wren said then put her uncle's armor on. "Let's go." Wren said running out the shed and to the horse stall. "Get Thunder." Wren said pointing at the grey horse as she hopped onto her light brown yellowish horse. "Yah!" Wren yelled riding out of the stall as did Gohan.

~_**GOKU'S ROOM**_~

Goku was sleeping when he had a dream of Wren being struck down by a shadowy figure. Goku jerked out of bed and looked around and heard horses riding, Goku jumped up and ran to Wren's room then went to Goten's room. "No, no, no!" Goku said running/limped to the shed. "WREN…Goten!" Goku yelled and fell on the ground; Chichi came up and wrapped a blanket around him then hugged him.


	2. A change

**_Wren_**

It's a rendition of Mulan, Wren is Mulan, Goten is the one who sneaks her in, Trunks is the general's son, and I'll tell you about the other people.

Wren was standing behind a tree looking down at the camp. "Wren come on, get changed." Goten said putting some pants on. "Here, this will flatten your chest." He said throwing her a wrap then snickered.

"Ha-ha very funny." Wren said scowling at Goten then looked down at her flat chest.

Goten threw her some of his cloths. "Come on, just put it on." Goten said then turned around so she could put the clothes on.

Once Wren was done getting changed Goten showed her some ways to be a guy then they went to the camp. Goten walked with his hand in his pockets and Wren had her arms crossed like she usually did. Wren was walking through the camp and looked in the tents; there were about 25 tents out with a lot of stuff in them. "Come on let's go get something to eat." Goten said then motioned towards the biggest tent, Wren just nodded. "Remember when you talk, have a deep voice." Goten said whispering to Wren.

"Hey you, scrawny, are you going to eat that?" A tall guy with dark black hair and big brown eyes asked eyeing Wren's food.

Wren looked down at her food then up to the guy. "Yeah I'm going to eat it." Wren said pulling her tray towards her.

He chuckled. "Let me rephrase myself. You not going to eat that then give it to me." He said then took Wren's tray and ate some of the food off of it.

Wren waited till he was done with her food, he threw the plate back at her. She stood up and shoved him. "You had enough or are you going to eat someone else's food you big gorilla?" Wren asked hopping over tables and chairs.

"I don't think this will end well for you." The guy said smirking.

Goten walked over to them. "Actually I think it's the other way around." Goten said smirking.

"What are you going to do?" He asked as another boy came walking over.

"Well, we're going to beat your ass." Wren said cracking her knuckles then punched the guy in the face and Goten dodged the other guy's punch.

About thirty seconds later everyone was fighting, Wren didn't know this would happen and her and Goten tried to sneak away until they backed into a wall or person. They turned around Wren's eyes lit up and Goten bowed his head. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" The man asked, he had long purple hair and big blue eyes. "Everyone go to the front and line up!" He said threw gritting teeth.

Everyone hurried outside, even Goten and Wren. "So, I see we all want to be big boys huh, well guys what I'm the only one bullying and giving orders around her. Now if you don't like that, then you can kiss my ass." He said smirking. "I'm Trunks Vegeta Oji, General Trunks to you all." He said pacing back and forth. "I will be training you idiots to fight the Huns." He said then grabbed a bow and arrow then aimed it at the group, some people ducked then he pointed it up and shot it onto a pole. "Since you like stealing people's food I want you to climb up and get me my arrow." Trunks said crossing his arms and smirking.

"No problem." The guy who stole Wren's food said then hopped up but was stopped by Trunks. "What I'm getting you your arrow." He said rolling his eyes.

"With these on." Trunks said handing him a weight with red rope tied around it. He put the weights on the guy's wrist and then watched as his hands sink down. The guy tried to jump up but was unable to. "So I see you aren't that big and bad huh?" Trunks asked whispering in his ear. "I will train you to get stronger, fight and be able to survive if you get left behind." He said looking at Wren when he said left behind. "What's your name soldier?" Trunks said eyeing Wren.

"Krillin Son." Wren said looking ahead. "Son of Radditz and Nephew to Goku Son." Wren said feeling prideful when she said those words.

"I didn't know the great General Radditz had a son." Trunks said eyeing Wren.

Wren smirked. "He didn't tell anyone because I was out of wed-lock." Wren said then heard Goten giggle.

"What's so funny?" Trunks asked looking at Goten then gasped in shock. "You're the son of the great Goku." Trunks said then looked back and forth between Wren and Goten. "We have legends among us." Trunks said smirking. "Let's get down to business." Trunks said smirking then clasped his hand together.

~**_WREN AND GOTEN'S TENT_**~

"I'm so tired." Goten said lying down on his sleeping bag. "My feet hurt." He said complaining.

Wren rolled her eyes. "You sound like a girl." She said in her deep voice. "I did good today huh?" Wren said smirking and taking her shirt off, the put on a sleeping shirt.

"Wren, I mean Krillin…" Goten smirked at Wren then chuckled.

"I didn't know what to say and I feel honored to be Radditz's son and uncle Krillin is too weak to come to war he won't mind if I use his name." Wren said then puffed out her chest.

"You should." Trunks said opening the tent flap. "I wanted to tell you both you did good today." Trunks said awkwardly.

Goten and Wren looked at each other then looked back to Trunks. "Thanks" they said in unison.

"Are you guys the same age?" Trunks asked looking curious.

Wren smirked and Goten answered. "Yeah, we're twin cousins; he was born five minutes after me." Goten said nodding.

"Oh…well good night." Trunks said walking out to go back to his tent. _'There is something weird about Radditz, something different'_ Trunks thought lying on his cot.

~**_NEXT MORNING_**~

"Okay ladies, we're working on fighting today." Trunks said then motioned Radditz to come over to him. "I'm going to attack you." Trunks said then tried to punch Wren, she easily blocked it.

"You have to come at me harder than that." Wren said rolling her eyes, Trunks nodded then attacked Wren. Wren was keeping up till Trunks tripped her and knocked her down. She hopped back up and attacked him and he knocked her down again this went on for a while till Wren gave up.

"Why'd you give up, you never give up in a fight." Trunks said scowling at Wren.

Wren rolled her eyes and hopped up. "Well it was becoming redundant." Wren said wiping herself off. "I'll do better next time." She said then was about to go back to the line.

Trunks wiped her around and pulled her to his face by her collar. "There will be no next time, you'll be dead and we'll be one less solider short, do better **_now_**." Trunks said pushing Wren on the ground then motioned for someone else to fight.

Wren hopped up and pushed the other person away and attacked Trunks. "You want me to do better, then here, it's all I got." Wren said then gave Trunks everything she had.

"This will not end well." Goten said shaking his head.

A guy looked at Goten then asked. "For who?" Looking curious.

"Both of them." Goten said crossing his arms. "I just hope there not to injured." Goten said then watched the fight.

After an hour of fighting Wren and Trunks were bruised and battered. "You kept fighting." Trunks said spitting out blood. "That's all I wanted you to do." He said then helped Wren up and patted her on the back. "Nice job Krillin." Trunks said then went to go get cleaned up. "When I finish getting cleaned up we're going on a little run." Trunks said smirking.

Goten went over to Wren then handed her a wet rag. "Nice job Krillin." Goten said winking.

"Yes very nice Krillin." A short chubby guy with a pig nose said. "I'm Oolong, the advisor to General Trunks." Oolong said stroking his long beards."

Wren looked down at the short man and smirked. "Hello sir." Wren said and was about to walk away when Oolong said something else.

"I knew your father, very honorable man." Oolong said then eyed Goten. "He never mentioned you to anyone." He said crossing his arms.

"I've mentioned this before, I was out of wed-lock and my father died before he could marry my mother." Wren said rolling her eyes.

"Aw yes, what is your mother's name, may I ask?" Oolong said putting his hands inside the sleeves of his big robe. "I bet she was a beauty.

"Very, her name is Thyme." Wren said smiling thinking of her best friend. "Thyme Son." Wren said then looked back to Oolong.

"Oh what a beautiful name." Oolong said rolling his eyes then walked off. "Have a nice run." Oolong said waving by to Wren and Goten.

"He knows something." Wren said eyeing Oolong.

"You think?" Goten said sarcastically.

~**_RUN_**~

Everyone was in line to get there stuff to run with. It was a stick with two buckets tapped to the end filled with little rocks. "Okay, we'll be running around the mountain." Trunks said handing everyone their stick. "Everyone has the same about of rocks in their buckets so I will be counting how many rocks you have in your bucket after this run…well actually my advisor Oolong will be counting your rocks." Trunks said smirking at Oolong, then watched him grumble and walk to his horse.

They were five miles away from the camp and Wren was lacking behind, she was ready to pass out. "Goten, I can't do it anymore." Wren said gasping for air.

"I know you're tired but you can do it." Goten said then nudged Wren along.

Wren kept trying to run but she couldn't she went from a run to a light jog, then from a light job to a walk, and then she collapsed.

Trunks was telling everyone to keep moving and that their almost done until Oolong patted his shoulder and pointed to Wren who was on the ground trying to catch her breath. Trunks made a U-turn and went to go get Wren's stick. "I guess they sent me daughters when I asked for son's." Trunks said grabbing Wren's bucket stick and then ran off.

Wren looked down in shame and got up to walk back to camp.

~**_CAMP_**~

Wren was in her tent crying when she heard footstep's come closer. "Hey" Goten said walking into their tent.

"Hey" Wren said looking away.

Goten sat down next to Wren. "They had your favorite for dinner, there is still some left." Goten said motioning towards the mess hall.

"I'll go get some." Wren said getting up and watching Goten get up to. "Alone" Wren said bitterly and watched Goten nod his head and sit back down.

Wren was on her way to the mess hall when she heard a horse come trotting up to her. "You might as well go home, you're weak and no use to us." Trunks said handing Nimbus to Wren.

Wren grabbed her horse's rains and watched Trunks walk away. She looked up at the arrow on the pole and then looked down at the weights. "I can do it, I'm stronger than any man in this damn camp." Wren said to herself then grabbed the weights and tied them to her arms; she hopped up and slid right back down. "I can do it." Wren said to herself then chanted in her head.

It was dawn when everyone woke up. Wren was almost to the top; Goten walked out of his tent and saw everyone looking up at the pole. So he ran down thinking someone finally did it, he looked up to see Wren climbing to the top. She finally made it to the top and sat upon the pole then grabbed the arrow and threw it down in front of Trunks tent he walked out to seen everyone cheering and Wren or who he thought was Krillin Son sitting on top of the pole and him motioning down towards his feet. Trunks looked down to see the arrow in front of him. "Are you sure I need to go home?" Wren asked yelling to Trunks.

From that day on Wren was a head of everyone, she beat Trunks in hand to hand combat, she scared the life out of the guy who stole her food the first day whose name she found out was Ricky and his companion what Jonny, and she also was a head in their run's with the bucket sticks. Wren was the head soldier even Goten was proud to be behind his sister. Wren loved it but it felt empty she wanted more, wanted the Huns and now.

~**_WREN AND GOTEN'S TENT_**~

Wren was on her way out to go take a bath. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Goten asked looking away as Wren unwrapped her wrap.

Wren rolled her eyes. "Yes I'm sure wait actually come with me, and there might be snakes." Wren said then put a shirt on then grabbed her towel, washcloth and soap.

"Hold on I can't find my towel." Goten said looking through his bags. Wren started to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"It's right next to your ducky." Wren said then started laughing.

Goten grabbed his ducky and towel. "It's very manly to have a ducky." Goten said crossing his arms.

"Yeah and it's very manly to say ducky." Wren said then walked out of her tent bumping into Trunks.

**_A/N:_** I hope you liked it review.


	3. Meeting new people

**_Wren_**

It's a rendition of Mulan, Wren is Mulan, Goten is the one who sneaks her in, Trunks is the general's son, and I'll tell you about the other people.

**_A/N:_** HIIIIII!

"Oh I'm sorry General." Wren said saluting.

"No need for that, I should be apologizing, I had no faith in you and you proved me wrong multiple times." Trunks said bowing to Wren. "I would like to ask for your forgiveness." Trunks said then stood up looking into Wren's eyes. _'Something about this soldier reminds me of a woman'_ Trunks thought to himself getting lost in Wren's black eyes. _'Oh no I'm not gay, that is far from it'_ Trunks thought panicking in his head.

Wren was shocked after hearing what she heard, as was Goten. "I accept your apology." Wren said smiling then walked away. _'Wow he's hot'_ Wren thought then walked briskly to lake.

Trunks and Goten were still standing there watching Wren go to wash up. "She I mean he's never been good with positive feedback, my uncle her father's last dying wish was for my dad to not go easy on him he needs a strong but loving had." Goten said feeling good about what he just said.

Trunks nodded in understanding. "That's how my father is." Trunks said then patted Goten on the back and walked away. After Trunks was gone Goten went running to the lake. Once Goten got there Wren was sitting on a rock looking at the light shine from the moon.

"Wren are you okay?" Goten asked looking around making sure no one was around them.

Wren looked at her brother and smiled. "Are you proud of me?" Wren asked holding her necklaces that was a half of an orange star ball with two stars in it.

Goten held his identical necklaces. "More then you'll ever know." Goten said hugging his sister.

"Hey guys." Ricky said looking at Goten and Wren awkwardly, Wren pushed Goten off of her then punched him in the face.

"Working on a little hand to hand combat, what we should do if your opponent's traps you in a bear hug." Wren said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I see you got it." Goten said holding his nose then cracked it back in place. "So, what brings you out here?" Goten asked wiping some blood away from his nose.

Ricky held up a towel. "What's it look like." He said rolling his eyes.

"Okay listen ass hole, we're just trying to make small talk, and you don't have to be a bitch about it." Wren said scowling at Ricky, Goten held her back because the punch she just gave Goten would be ten times harder on him.

Jonny showed up just in time to hold Ricky back from getting his ass handed to him. "Sorry about this, he's got anger issues." Jonny said holding Ricky.

"So does he." Goten said then pulled Wren to a different part of the lake. "Wren, you two could start fighting then he could rip off your shirt and then they could see you don't have a regular guy chest." Goten said motioning towards Wren's breast.

"He deserves for me to beat his ass." Wren said crossing her arms.

"I know he does but for right now, just let him slide." Goten said rolling his eyes. "Come let's get washed up." Goten said then handed Wren her washcloth.

~**_NEXT MORNING_**~

Wren was eating in the mess hall with Goten and a few other soldiers. "So did you hear the General is letting us go out?" Jonny said sitting his tray between Wren and another guy.

Wren looked up and Ricky and nodded her head, he nodded back. "Really, where are we going?" Goten asked looking at Jonny.

"We're going to a small town, he says it has very beautiful women, and lots of them." Jonny said smirking. "I'm going to find me a bed warmer tonight." Jonny said high fiving Ricky. All the men began to talk about what they we're going to do.

"What about you Krillin?" Jonny asked looking towards Wren.

Wren looked up from her food and then around at all the guys. "I already have a girl I'm fighting for." Wren said smiling.

"Really what's her name, what does she look like?" Another guys asked looking at Wren.

Wren looked at Goten who was smirking and trying not to laugh. "Long beautiful black hair, all the way to her back, big black eyes you could just get lost in them, her voice is that of an angel, and she can cook." Wren said then began eating again.

"You forgot to mention her name." Jonny said crossing his arms.

"Wren" Goten said smirking. "Wren Soga." Goten said then began eating to.

Jonny looked at Goten. "Isn't your sister named Wren?" Jonny asked looking confused.

"I don't have a sister." Goten said picking at his bowl. "She died." Goten said then eyed Wren.

"Oh I'm sorry." Jonny said then everyone forgot about the subject.

~**_WREN AND GOTEN'S TENT_**~

Wren was sitting down reading a book rubbing ice on her ankle. "Are you going out?" Goten asked putting a nice shirt on. "I think it would be good for you, to go out like a normal person." Goten said looking through his bag.

"I don't have any nice cloths." Wren said looking up at Goten as he threw her a dress. "Oh no, I'm not doing it." Wren said shaking her head.

"Come on, just this once, I'll let you punch me in the face again." Goten said smiling. "Please" He said giving Wren pleading eyes.

"Ugh fine!" Wren said throwing her pillow at Goten's face.

"Great, I'll make sure the cost is clear before we go." Goten said smiling really big.

"Wait I need shoes." Wren said crossing her arms and smirking. Goten rolled his eyes then went back in his bag and pulled out some nice red flats. "You just think of everything don't you?" Wren said then took her out of the little ponytail.

~**_TOWN_**~

Wren looked around a corner and made sure all of the soldiers were in the bar before she left. Goten was standing right beside Wren. "You shouldn't be seen with me, they'll think something is up." Wren said pushing Goten away.

"Yeah they'll think I'm fucking you." Goten said then was rewarded with a slap in the face from Wren. "I'm sorry." Goten said rolling his eyes.

"Just go in the bar before I punch you in the face." Wren said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Hey Goten, we've been looking everywhere for you, where is Krillin?" Trunks asked looked at Wren and his mouth dropped. "Hi, I'm Trunks Oji." Trunks said extending his hand out towards Wren.

"I'm…Launch." Wren said shaking Trunks' hand.

Trunks looked at Goten. "Are you trying to talk to her?" Trunks asked whispering.

"No I was asking her where you guys went." Goten said shaking his head and then smiled awkwardly and walked away.

Trunks looked back to Wren. "May I buy you a drink?" Trunks asked motioning towards the bar. Wren nodded and walked in front of Trunks.

Once they got into the bar all the soldier's stopped and stared at Trunks and Wren and started snickering. Trunks shot them a death glare and they stopped instantly. "What do you do?" Wren asked looking at Trunks.

"I'm a General in the army." Trunks said ordering a drink. "That's my fleet over there." Trunks said motioning towards his fleet.

Wren looked at them then looked back to Trunks. "Oh you guys are celebrating?" Wren asked smiling.

Trunks nodded his head. "Yeah, they graduated boot camp." Trunks said crossing his arms and smirking.

"Oh, when do you leave?" Wren asked looking sad.

"When I get a letter from my father which should be soon." Trunks said handing Wren her drink. "Enough about me, tell me about you." Trunks said smiling.

"What would you like to know?" Wren asked giggling.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, where are you from, what do you do stuff like that." Trunks said looking down at his drink.

"I'm from Tokyo, I work at my father's shop, we sell fruit." Wren said thinking of home.

~**_SOLDIERS_**~

"Who's that girl Trunks is talking to?" Jonny asked Goten. "She's hot." He added smiling.

"I don't know, Trunks met her outside." Goten said smirking and drinking his beer. "She is beautiful." Goten said looking at his sister. "Well I'm going to go find me a bed warmer." Goten said then sliding out of the both.

"Me too." Jonny said finishing his drink then slid out of the both.

~**_WREN AND TRUNKS_**~

"So who's your favorite soldier?" Wren said drinking her drink, Trunks got this confused look. "You can't not have a favorite soldier, that's like not having a favorite pair of shoes." Wren said laughing.

"Okay, I have one favorite soldier, he's not here but his name is Krillin. That guy he's proven himself, I had doubts on him but he's proven." Trunks said smiling. "So what is a shop owner's daughter from Tokyo doing in this small town miles' away from home?" Trunks asked drinking his drink.

"I'm on the run." Wren said smirking then laughed looking at Trunks' face. "I'm just kidding, I'm going to my uncle's house in Hokkaido, this is my last night in town." Wren said giggling.

Trunks nodded his head. "Okay good, I thought I would have to ruin this night." Trunks said then looked into Wren's eyes.

"You'd turn me in?" Wren asked fake gasping. "I thought you were different." Wren said looking away from Trunks then started to snicker.

Trunks pushed some of Wren's hair behind her ear. "I didn't mean it, I wouldn't turn in a beauty like you, I'd probably keep you for myself." Trunks said smirking. "You're too pretty to be in jail." Trunks said then kissed Wren. She was taken aback by his actions but then relaxed. _'I knew I wasn't gay'_ Trunks thought then pulled away. Wren was looking into Trunks' eyes then grabbed his hand and walked out of the bar.

"Come on." Wren said running through the crowd of people.

Trunks was still holding Wren's hand as he ran behind her. "Where are we going?" Trunks asked bumping into someone. "Slow down a little bit." Trunks said trying to keep up.

"I thought you were an army man, what happened?" Wren asked giggling. "We're almost there." Wren said leading Trunks out of the city.

"Are you leading me to my death?" Trunks asked looking at the hill ahead. "I thought you were just stopping by, how did you know this hill was here?" Trunks asked looking at Wren confused.

"I didn't, I just wanted us to be alone." Wren said then laid down looking at the stars. "Well don't just stand there staring at me, lay down." Wren said smiling at Trunks then patted the spot next to her. Trunks laid down next to Wren and looked at the stars with her. "I never get the Chance to look at the stars anymore." Wren said putting her hands behind her head.

"Me neither, I'm just too busy." Trunks said letting the beauty of the sky consume him. "I like it." Trunks said surprisingly.

"Like what?" Wren asked turning on her side looking at Trunks. "Oh the sky, is big army guy getting feelings?" Wren asked laughing.

"Okay I'm done with you holding that over my head." Trunks laid laughing then grabbed Wren and rolled on top of her. "I got you." Trunks said smiling then looked down at Wren. Wren smirked then pushed Trunks off of her then hopped on top of Trunks, they did that for a while then Wren finally let Trunks be on top. "I guess I win." Trunks said smirking.

"I got tired I let you win." Wren said rolling her eyes.

Trunks chuckled. "Yeah right." Trunks said shaking his head.

Wren pushed Trunks off of her and then straddled his hips. "I can have you like this for hours." Wren said leaning down then kissed Trunks. Trunks put his hand on the back of her head and the other on her back flipping them over, Trunks put Wren's hands above her head. Wren started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Trunks asked braking the kiss then looked at Wren confused.

Wren shook her head kissing Trunks again. Trunks let go of Wren's hands then looked up at the sky. "How long have we been out?" Trunks asked watching the sun peek over the horizon. "Oh NO, I have to be at roll call in two hours!" Trunks said getting up then helped Wren up. "I guess this is the last time we'll see each other." Trunks looking down at the grass.

"Yeah" Wren said then giving Trunks a weak smile. "Maybe we'll cross paths again." Wren said then kissed Trunks' cheek.

"Till that day." Trunks said bowing then kissed Wren's hand and ran down the hill.

Wren watched Trunks run down the hill then she ran the opposite way, Wren saw the camp a few miles away. _'Goten please be where we arranged'_ Wren begged unbuttoning her dress running as fast as she could. Wren saw Goten standing at a tree looking tired and happy. She ran up to him and hugged him. "Thanks so much." Wren said then took off her clothes and took the cloths in the bag Goten had with him out. "You got some didn't you?" Wren asked putting her wrap on.

Goten smirked. "I don't kiss and tell." Goten said then started to laugh. "What about you, I saw you with Trunks." Goten said looking at his sister.

"We kissed." Wren said looking at her brother's face. "I told him this is my last night in town." Wren said thinking more about their kiss.

"Aw that's cute." Goten said chuckling. "Come on, roll call is soon, and we at least need two hours of sleep." Goten said running back to camp.

~**_ROLL CALL_**~

Wren yawned as Trunks was talking. _'Ugh I'm so tired'_ Wren thought then was shocked as Trunks started yelling in her face.

"Are you tired Son?" Trunks asked and chuckled as Wren nodded. "I thought you stayed at camp, why would you be tired?" Trunks asked shaking his head.

"I uh…" Wren was interrupted by Goten.

"I told him if I'm not home by dawn then I want him to come and find me." Goten said yawning also. "He stayed up to make sure I was here for roll call." Goten said looking straight forward.

"Oh, well make sure it doesn't happen again." Trunks said then started talking more till a mail man came. "Hello, may I help you?" Trunks asked looking at the short old man.

"I have letters for some people." The man said calling out names, he called son and Wren and Goten looked at each other.

"Which one?" Goten asked looking at the man.

The man looked down at the letter. "Goten" he said handing Goten the letter.

Goten ripped open the letter and put it between Wren and him reading it.

_Dear Goten, _

_ We know that Wren is taking your father's place in the army. Wren is in much danger being there, I know you might not write back but I wanted to let you know that we don't know what to do if you or Wren dies. We love you oh so much and your father is very depressed all he does is lie in bed; he doesn't even go check on the store._

_Gohan is home, he'll be leaving in a few days. We told him where you two are and he says he'll be crossing paths with your fleet. He also wanted us to tell you that Videl is with child. I hope you know I'm not angry , just scared. Please keep your sister safe and Wren keep your brother out of trouble. I love you both._

_ Love, _

_ Chichi Son_

Wren was about to cry but she held them back as she read the letter again. "Wren it's okay." Goten whispered patting Wren's back.

"Good news men, my father have finally sent me our coordinates." Trunks said then a loud rower was heard from everyone. "We'll be leaving in the morning." Trunks said then went back to his tent.

**_A/N:_** Hope you liked.


	4. Dreams are scary

**_Wren_**

It's a rendition of Mulan, Wren is Mulan, Goten is the one who sneaks her in, Trunks is the general's son, and I'll tell you about the other people.

**_A/N:_** HIIIIII!

_**LAST TIME ON WREN**_~

_Dear Goten, _

_ We know that Wren is taking your father's place in the army. Wren is in much danger being there, I know you might not write back but I wanted to let you know that we don't know what to do if you or Wren dies. We love you oh so much and your father is very depressed all he does is lie in bed; he doesn't even go check on the store._

_Gohan is home, he'll be leaving in a few days. We told him where you two are and he says he'll be crossing paths with your fleet. He also wanted us to tell you that Videl is with child. I hope you know I'm not angry , just scared. Please keep your sister safe and Wren keep your brother out of trouble. I love you both._

_ Love, _

_ Chichi Son_

Wren was about to cry but she held them back as she read the letter again. "Wren it's okay." Goten whispered patting Wren's back.

"Good news men, my father have finally sent me our coordinates." Trunks said then a loud rower was heard from everyone. "We'll be leaving in the morning." Trunks said then went back to his tent.

~**_BACK TO THE STORY_**~

Wren was packing up her stuff and getting Nimbus' saddle together. "Krillin" Trunks said looking at Wren. "Since there are only a few numbers of horses and you have the strongest horse, we were wondering if you could strap the weapons wagon to him." Trunks asked getting his armor together.

"Yes sir." Wren said then turned back around to get ready.

Trunks was about to walk away when he turned back. "I don't know what it is but you seem so familiar." Trunks said Wren panicked. "Like I saw you somewhere the other night." Trunks said elaborating.

"I did go into town to get Goten." Wren said making her voice a tad bit deeper. "Maybe you saw me there." Wren said still turned around.

"No, like I had a conversation with you." Trunks said looking confused. "Maybe I'm going crazy." Trunks said chuckling then walked away.

~**_ON THE ROAD_**~

Wren was riding on Nimbus, they were a few miles away from the camp and they had much more to go. "Krillin what are you thinking about?" Jonny asked looking at Wren. "Wait I know what you're thinking about, you're thinking about you girlfriend." Jonny said teasing Wren.

"What, no!" Wren said blushing and looking at Trunks. "I was just thinking next time we'll make camp." Wren said rolling her eyes at Jonny.

"Yeah right." Jonny said, nudging Wren.

~**_CAMP_**~

Wren was setting up her and Goten's tent. Trunks came over to help her. "Thanks" Wren said then took their sleeping bags out.

"You're welcome." Trunks said then just stood there staring at Wren.

"Sir" Wren asked with a questionable look on her face. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Trunks looked up at Wren's face then walked a little closer. "In your presence Wren, I'm fine." Trunks said smirking. Trunks leaned into Wren and kissed her lightly. "Yeah, I know, I have for a while now." Trunks said then kissed Wren again then pushed her down.

"What was that for?" Wren asked hopping up then felt a sharp pain in her side, she looked down and saw blood dripping down then saw a knife in her side.

Trunks looked at Wren with an evil look. "Women aren't allowed in the army." He said chuckling.

Wren looked behind her and saw people holding Goten back, and then she saw Oolong hit Goten over the head with a brick. "NO!" Wren yelled but couldn't get up.

Wren jerked up from her sleeping bag and saw Goten sleeping peacefully on his back. "Oh thank God." Wren said wiping some sweat from her brow. "It felt so real." She said then laid back down.

~**_NEXT DAY_**~

When dawn creped over the horizon, everyone was already awake and on the road. They were close to Trunks' dad's fleet, Wren and Goten were so anxious to see Gohan they haven't seen their brother in a few months. He was called by Vegeta because he is one of the best, the only thing bad about it was he was gone for so long and they missed him so much. "I can't wait to see Gohan." Goten said excitedly.

"I know, I can't stand to be patient anymore." Wren said then saw what looked to be smoke in the distance. "I wonder what that is?" Wren asked looking confused, and then she saw someone come riding on a horse looking badly injured barley able to keep them up. "Who is that?" Wren asked herself.

"Someone go get that man, he's barley able to sit on his horse." Trunks said just as the man fell off his horse. "Someone help him!" Trunks said angered by no one's movement.

Wren squinted even harder and noticed the person. "Only Gohan has that tattoo." Wren said noticing the orange ball on the man's shoulder with four little stars on it. Wren hopped off her horse and ran up to him. "Oh my God." Wren said getting on her knees and looking at Gohan's bruised and battered body. "Gohan" Wren said about to cry.

Gohan opened his eyes a tad bit then started to smile. "Wren" Gohan said coughing. "How's it going?" He asked breathing heavily.

"Gohan what happened?" Wren asked. "And call me Krillin." Wren said hearing some people jumping off their horses and come over towards them.

"Oh that's your cover up name." Gohan said chuckling then spit out some blood. "The Huns, well actually some of the Huns, it was Cell and his crew with his crazy looking bird, Frieza." Gohan said shaking his head. "They killed us, they murdered all of my fleet I'm the only one alive." Gohan said then felt a sharp pain in his side.

Goten came running up to them and sat on his knee's helping Wren support his head. "Hey Gohan." Goten said trying to keep tears back.

"Hey Goten." Gohan said smiling. "You look nice." Gohan said touching his armor. "I guess we're all wearing famous armor." Gohan said. Before Gohan left after being recruited, more like asked, to be in Vegeta's fleet Goku gave him his dad's armor. It was Son tradition for the father to pass down the armor that was passed down to them. Goku never got to use it because his father was still in the army when he was recruited.

"Excuse me; did you say your entire fleet was killed?" Trunks asked looking over Wren's shoulder.

Gohan nodded then looked up at Trunks. "I'm so sorry about your father, he knew you were almost here and we were the last two alive he told me to run and tell you to turn back before it's too late. He doesn't want you to suffer the same fate he had to endure, he doesn't want your fleet's blood on your hands, like his are." Gohan said feeling bad.

Trunks had this shocked look in his eyes. "We move forward." Trunks said then walked away.

"Did you not hear what he just said, you'll kill us all!" Wren said running after Trunks. "Revenge is never the answer." Wren said softly

Trunks turned around looking into Wren's big eyes. "But it will bring closure." Trunks said then walked away.

Wren shook her head then ran back to Gohan. "Let's get him in the wagon." Wren said helping Gohan get up.

~**_VILLAGE_**~

They approached the village slowly, making sure the Huns were all gone. Trunks stayed a head of the group looking for any signs of survivors; there was no one just a lot of dead bodies. "God dammit!" Trunks said balling up his fists till his knuckles turned white. "We were too slow." Trunks said feeling like punching something.

"It doesn't matter when you got here, they were waiting it was an ambush." Gohan said from inside the weapons wagon. "And you could of got here a minute after us, you would have been dead too." He said hissing at his wounds.

Trunks didn't want to listen; all he wanted was his father back. He looked down and saw something shining in the distance, Trunks trotted over to is and saw it was his dad's helmet. It was metallic black outlined with gold flames and embroidered on the inside it said 'To my strong son Vegeta'. Trunks looked at the helmet and smiled thinking of how when he was little his father told him how he was going to be a famous general in the army and put the helmet on his head but never fit right. Trunks put the helmet on his head and smirked_ 'A perfect fit'_ Trunks thought.

"Sir, we spotted some tracks headed east." A soldier said pointing in the east direction.

Trunks fixed himself up and walked over to his horse. "Then let's go." Trunks said then headed east.

~**_10 MILES AWAY_**~

Wren trotted behind looking at the back of Trunks' head like she wanted to burn holes into the back of his big, stupid, purple head._ 'I swear he is such an idiot, why is he so cute'_ Wren thought then gave herself a confused look. "Did I really just think that?" Wren asked herself felling confused.

"What you say?" Gohan asked sitting up eating some bread.

Wren shook her head. "Nothing, and stop eating the food we'll have none left when you're done." Wren said scowling at her brother. "I mean it Gohan." Wren said then turned back around and saw Trunks looking at her.

Trunks turned around quickly then felt stupid. _'Why do you keep looking at him' _Trunks asked himself feeling silly asking himself questions. _'Maybe you like him'_ A voice said to Trunks, he knew this voice all too well. _'What no, I'm not gay, that's a man, I like women that is a man'_ Trunks said chanting 'I'm not gay' to himself. _'Well how about we fantasize him as a girl' _The voice said then put a visual of Krillin in Trunks' mind, made his hair long, put him in a tight shirt with a short traditional skirt, gave him a very plump chest and a nice round hips, and put some make-up around his big black eyes. _'Here your very own girl Krillin, you don't even have to think it's Krillin'_ then voice said then started to chuckle. _'Shut up, I'm not gay get out of my mind'_ Trunks said yelling at the girl version of Krillin.

She smirked and walked up Trunks and kissed him. "Are you sure you want to do that?" She said then slipped her hand into his pants and grabbed his shaft. Trunks gasped then closed his eyes. "Do you like that?" She asked whispering in Trunks' ear.

"Y-y-yes" Trunks said nodding his head. She smirked and then let go and backed away. _'I thought it was gay' _the voice said as the girl disappeared. Trunks shook his head and saw more foot prints in the snow.

"They're headed for the mountains, they're going to Tokyo!" Wren yelled seeing the familiar mountain. "But why?" Wren asked herself.

"They're evil, duh, he wants the emperor." Gohan said rolling his eyes.

Trunks looked back to Gohan shocked. "Hurry men!" Trunks yelled then sped off towards the mountains.

**_A/N:_** Well let me leave you on the edge I feel like I never do that, you'll have your next chapter this week or next week I'm really busy I'm so sorry L.


	5. Finding out the truth

**_Wren_**

It's a rendition of Mulan, Wren is Mulan, Goten is the one who sneaks her in, Trunks is the general's son, and I'll tell you about the other people.

**_A/N: _**Hope you like.

Gohan and Goten were pacing the outside of the tent and making sure they didn't hear cries or gasps. "He better be all right, if he's not I'm going to find the dead body of Cell, bring it back to life and murder it myself." Goten said biting at his nails.

"I swear." Was all Gohan could say. The doctor came out of the tent and took a step back as Gohan and Goten come up to him. "Is he alright?" Gohan asked feeling anxious.

"_She's_ just fine." The doctor whispered then nodded to Trunks. "He's okay general." The doctor said then walked away.

"You can go first if you want." Trunks said walking up to Gohan and Goten.

They looked at each other and shook their heads. "Go, I think it should only be right." Goten said then moved out of the way of a confused Trunks.

Trunks walked into the tent and saw what he thought was a man lying down. Wren opened her eyes and saw Trunks; she sat up and felt the covers slide off of her and cold air hit her chest. Trunks' face was shocked, confused, and hurt all at once.

~**_4 HOURS PRIER_**~

Wren went as fast as she could but still made sure the wagon was okay. "Hurry men!" Trunks yelled as he saw more and more snow come down. Just as they were about to keep rushing an arrow came out of nowhere and scraped Trunks' armor. "They know, get the weapons!" Trunks yelled grabbing his sword out of its holder and blocked a few arrows with it.

The fight was on a few Huns came out from the shadows but were quickly taken care of. Wren hopped off of Nimbus' back and ran to the back of the weapons wagon and grabbed the explosives, lighted about three, ran near enemy lines then threw it and watched it explode and some men jump up into the air because of the explosion. "Nice working Krillin." Trunks said then started barking orders to other people.

"Thanks" Wren said blushing then saw, as the smoke cleared, a dark figure of a man. He was tall, muscular, and angry. It was Cell and he looked pissed, but also shockingly amused. Wren was shocked at his facial expression. "He lead us into a trap!" Wren yelled running to Trunks.

"What are you talking about soldier?" Trunks said fighting off some Huns.

Wren punched one in the face and then stabbed another with her sword. "It's a trap, he knew we would follow him." Wren said helping Trunks.

Trunks had a thinking look on his face. "I want you to do whatever you can to keep those Huns from killing us, make an avalanche if you have to." Trunks said then ran somewhere.

Wren rolled her eyes then thought of some ways to keep them off as she fought some random guy. _'Make an avalanche if I have to what a stupid idea'_ Wren thought then thought it over again. "Actually no it's not." Wren said then ran to get a cannon. Wren pushed through people to get to the wagon.

"Wren what are you doing?" Goten asked grabbing Wren's arm.

Wren pulled her arm away. "When you see snow coming, promise me you won't come looking for me." Wren said looking into Goten's eyes.

"What are you…?" Goten was quickly cut off by Wren.

"Promise me!" Wren yelled.

"I promise." Goten said then hugged Wren and grabbed his sword to fight more people.

Wren got the cannon and ran back to the war grounds. She was pushing past people, she saw Cell running up to her with his creepy bird behind him. Wren smirked stuck the cannon in the ground and fired it close to Cell's head. "You missed!" Gohan said looking at Wren. "He was right in front of you!" He said then pushed a guy off of his sword.

The ground started to rumble. Everyone looked towards the mountain and saw snow coming down. "You idiot!" Cell yelled at Wren and cut a part of her chest that wasn't guarded by metal armor.

Wren grabbed her stomach and hopped up then ran away. She got to her horse and got on. "Come on!" Trunks yelled going the opposite way to get away from the avalanche. Trunks wasn't securely on his horse and the horse jumped up and Trunks fell off and hit his head. Wren saw what happened and while she was riding she grabbed him and pulled him onto Nimbus.

"Come on everyone, we have to get to the base of the mountain!" Wren yelled motioning everyone towards her.

~**_BASE OF THE MOUNTAIN_**~

Wren put Trunks down on the ground and hopped off of Nimbus. Trunks stirred around till he woke up. "What happened?" Trunks said sitting up and holding his head looking around.

"You fell off your horse and hit your head, I saved you." Wren said and was about to walk away when a sharp pain she forgot she had hit her; she fell to the ground holding her side.

Goten and Gohan ran over to Wren helping her up seeing all the blood rushing from her body. "We need a doctor!" Gohan screamed helping Wren down.

Wren's head was spinning and she got really sleepy and then she fainted. "Oh no, we need help!" Goten yelled.

~**_PRESENT_**~

So there they were Trunks was shocked beyond belief and Wren was scared for her life. "Trunks let me explain." Wren said putting the covers over her.

"What is there to explain?" Trunks asked sharply. "Do you have a very buff lumpy chest no I think I know what it is _YOU'RE A GIRL_!" Trunks said pacing back and forth. "And you lied to me about more than one thing, is your name really Launch?" Trunks asked looking hurt.

Wren shook her head. "My name is Son Wren, I'm the daughter of Son Goku not the son of Son Radditz." Wren said feeling awful on the inside. "I was just trying to save my father; he would have been killed out here." Wren said standing up.

Trunks walked up to Wren and was inches away from her face. "I trusted you." Trunks said looking down at Wren's chest which was hidden by her bandages. "I liked you." Trunks said putting his hand on her back and pulled her closer to him. "Why" Trunks asked looking into Wren's eyes.

"I told you I wanted to…" Wren was cut off by Trunks' lips.

Trunks pulled away and smiled. "I mean, why did you lead me on?" Trunks asked then pulled himself away from Wren then walked out of the tent.

Wren grabbed the blanket around her then looked up and saw Oolong standing in the tent. "I knew it!" Oolong said grabbing Wren's arm and dragged her outside throwing her into the snow. "Look what is among you!" Oolong said with disgust in every word. "A women, she has brought dishonor to her family and this army." Oolong said walking in circles around Wren.

"I was just trying to save my father!" Wren screamed. "I didn't hurt anyone by coming here." Wren said softly as tears ran down her face.

"She has done the worse thing and it has sentenced her to death." Oolong said then looked over to Gohan and Goten who were being held back. "And you helped which means your life is no longer either." Oolong said crossing his arms.

Trunks grab Wren's sword and walk over to her. He lifted up the sword over her bowed head. _'You can't do this, he's actually a she this means you can be together'_ Trunks' inner voice said _'Shut up'_ Trunks said to the voice. Trunks threw the sword down near Wren's body. "A life for a life." Trunks said then walked away.

"Wait what are you doing, she broke a law, you must kill her and them." Oolong said pointing at Gohan and Goten who were being let go.

"As far as I'm concerned, their life means nothing to me." Trunks said giving Oolong an evil scowl. "Let's go." Trunks said hopping on his horse and started to go towards the palace.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked helping Wren up.

Wren looked up at her brothers. "I'm sorry." Wren said putting her head in Gohan's chest. "I didn't mean for this to happen." She said crying harder and pulling Goten over towards them. "How are we going to get home?" Wren asked feeling even stupider.

"Listen Wren, you did the bravest thing I've ever heard of. We'll find a way home and you got farther than any other women would of got." Goten said hugging Wren.

~**_AN HOUR LATER_**~

Wren was riding on Nimbus and Gohan and Goten were on Goten's horse next to her. "Wren do you want this shirt?" Gohan asked looking in a bag he found.

"Where did you get that?" Wren asked putting the shirt on. "Are there any pants in there?" Wren asked looking down at her pants which her just black skinny pants. Gohan handed her some pants. "Thanks" Wren said sitting settle side to put them on.

"I found it in the snow." Gohan said pointing behind him.

Wren giggled then looked ahead of her and saw something which looked like a person. "What is a person doing out here?" Wren asked squinting her eyes even more, and then saw people popping out of the snow. "Oh no, it's the Huns they aren't dead!" Wren said stopping Nimbus.

"What do we do?" Goten asked looking scared.

Wren thought for a minute then regretted her answer. "We have to tell Trunks." Wren said then was about to turn around when Gohan stopped her.

"He's not going to believe you." Gohan said shaking his head.

Wren turned around and looked a little hurt. "We can at least try." Wren said then smiled.

Gohan grounded then motioned Goten to turn around. "Come on let's go." Gohan said rolling his eyes and Goten speed off towards the palace with Wren speeding next to them.

**_A/N:_** I hope you like it :)


	6. Saving lives

_**Wren**_

It's a rendition of Mulan, Wren is Mulan, Goten is the one who sneaks her in, Trunks is the general's son, and I'll tell you about the other people.

_**A/N: **_Hope you like.

~_**LAST TIME ON Wren**_~

Wren was riding on Nimbus and Gohan and Goten were on Goten's horse next to her. "Wren do you want this shirt?" Gohan asked looking in a bag he found.

"Where did you get that?" Wren asked putting the shirt on. "Are there any pants in there?" Wren asked looking down at her pants which her just black skinny pants. Gohan handed her some pants. "Thanks" Wren said sitting settle side to put them on.

"I found it in the snow." Gohan said pointing behind him.

Wren giggled then looked ahead of her and saw something which looked like a person. "What is a person doing out here?" Wren asked squinting her eyes even more, and then saw people popping out of the snow. "Oh no, it's the Huns they aren't dead!" Wren said stopping Nimbus.

"What do we do?" Goten asked looking scared.

Wren thought for a minute then regretted her answer. "We have to tell Trunks." Wren said then was about to turn around when Gohan stopped her.

"He's not going to believe you." Gohan said shaking his head.

Wren turned around and looked a little hurt. "We can at least try." Wren said then smiled.

Gohan grounded then motioned Goten to turn around. "Come on let's go." Gohan said rolling his eyes and Goten speed off towards the palace with Wren speeding next to them.

~_**BACK TO THE STORY**_~

The siblings were in the royal city, they just needed to get passed the huge crowed to get to the palace. "What's going on?" Wren asked trying to see over people's heads.

"It's a parade for the heroes who saved Japan." A random lady said then walked away.

Wren looked shocked. "But, I was the one who gave them time." Wren said crossing her arms.

"Wren we don't have time for this." Gohan said then grabbed Wren's wrist and motioned Goten to follow. "We need to warn people that the Huns aren't dead." Gohan said then looked around. "Okay you go that way, Goten go that way and I'll go this way." Gohan said then walked away as did Goten and Wren.

Wren ran up to this man and told him what was going on but he just laughed at her and told her to go away. "But it's true." Wren said tapping his shoulder.

"Listen girl; go away before I have you thrown in the jail for being crazy." The man said then walked away.

Wren went to go find Gohan and Goten. "I had no luck." Wren said sitting next to Gohan and Goten on the bench she found them on.

"Same with us, they thought I was crazy!" Goten said crossing his arms. Wren got a smirk on her face. "I know that look, what are you thinking?" Goten asked pointing at Wren.

"Maybe we could stop the parade." Wren said then hopped up to go get Nimbus.

Goten and Gohan looked at each other than shrugged and ran after Wren.

~_**TRUNKS**_~

Trunks was trotting through the city headed to the palace. He waved to people as they cheered them on. _'She was so beautiful'_ Trunks thought as he pictured Wren's face. _'I wonder what she would look like naked under me'_ Trunks smirked then stopped his horse seeing Wren ridding up to him. "What are you doing?" Trunks asked watching Wren get next to him.

"The Huns, there alive." Wren said looking at Trunks. "I saw Cell pop out of the snow with my own eyes." Wren said pointing at her eyes.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "How do I know you're telling the truth, you lied about everything else?" Trunks said scowling at Wren.

"My family does actually own a fruit shop and I didn't lie when I said I liked you." Wren said looking into Trunks' eyes. "Don't let us get in the way of the truth, the Huns are alive and they are coming for the palace." Wren said sympathetically.

"Just leave." Trunks said moving faster. "You have no right being here." Trunks said rolling his eyes.

Wren moved in front of Trunks and scowled at him. "If you won't listen to save this city then I guess I'll have to show you up again." Wren said then trotted away.

~_**BEHIND THE PALACE**_~

"Okay you know the plan?" Wren asked looking at her brothers. They nodded and watched Wren walk away. "Hey boys." Wren said walking up to the guards slowly making sure to sway her hips.

They guards looked at each other then looked at Wren and smirked. "Hello pretty lady." One of the guards said winking at Wren.

Wren got closer to them then punched one in the face and dropped kicked the other. "All clear." Wren said trying to pull the guard to the bushes.

"We got this just go open the doors." Goten said grabbing one of the guards.

Wren nodded her head and ran to the door. She opened it and peeked her head in trying to see if anyone was in there. "Clear" Wren whispered then walked in. "Okay, Gohan I want you to go to the top of the palace and watch out for the Huns if you see them come and find us. Goten your coming with me so we can find the emperor." Wren said then hugged her brother. "Be safe." Wren said then kissed Gohan on the cheek and they departed. "Okay let's find the emperor." Wren said running towards the stairs with Goten following close behind.

They went to the way top of the palace where guards were guarding that door too. Wren and Goten disposed of them quickly and burst through the big golden doors.

Wren and Goten saw a short, wrinkled and bald old man with a long beard wearing a gold hat with a gold robe and red sun glasses (A/N: They didn't have sun glasses back then but that's like Roshi's trade mark so it's hard not putting them in their, who did you think I would of made the emperor Piccolo, Kami yeah right it's funnier as Roshi). "Hello emperor." Wren and Goten said bowing.

"Ah, the Son twins." The emperor said. "I know why you have come; the Huns are here to over throw and murder me." He said looking out his big window. "To admit, I didn't expect you to be this cute." The emperor said giggling.

Wren looked shocked at first then calmed down because her father has told her of the emperor's perverted ways. "Thank you your highness but we must get you out of here." Wren said standing up.

"But it's too late beautiful." Cell said smirking while holding the emperor. "Emperor Roshi is all mines." He said then climbed out of the window and up to the roof.

"Go up to the roof, I'll follow him this way." Goten said pushing Wren the other way, Wren nodded and ran to the top.

~_**TRUNKS**_~

Trunks got to the palace and noticed the emperor wasn't there. _'I know he's a pervert but never late'_ Trunks thought looking suspicious. What Wren said started to replay in his head. _'Maybe she was right'_ Trunks thought then noticed something crawl up to the roof with something gold and dangling and someone following close behind. _'Cell'_ Trunks said and noticed his creepy bird Frieza. Trunks ran through the palace doors and up to the roof.

Once he got there it was a headed battle two against one and Wren was trying to make her way to the roof. "Trunks what are you doing here?" Wren asked as she saw her brother being attacked. "Hold on." Wren said then went to go help her brother.

Trunks saw Cell jumping to the other roof then watched from a far. Trunks ran to Cell, all Cell did was watch and laugh. "What's so funny?" Trunks asked scowling at Cell.

"Your father had a lot of heart like you also." Cell said then was shocked to see Trunks' fist hit his face. Cell put the Emperor down then wiped the blood off his face and got into a fighting stance with Trunks. "Let's go." Cell said then charged Trunks.

~_**WREN**_~

Wren was finished with Cell's buddies. "Where is Trunks?" Wren asked looking at her brother.

"He went after Cell." Goten said then looked at Cell and Trunks fighting. "Look the Emperor." Goten said pointing at the Emperor who was trying to make it over towards them.

Wren ran to the other roof to go get them Emperor. "Are you okay your highness?" Wren asked taking the Emperor by the arm and went back to Goten. "I need you to help Trunks." Wren said looking sad.

"I think your boyfriend is doing fine on his own." Goten said then pointed at Trunks who was beating Cell.

Gohan came up covered in sweat. "Those guys are no joke." Gohan said wiping his head. "Is that Trunks?" Gohan asked then saw the Emperor and tapped Goten's shoulder.

"I'll fill you in later." Goten said then kept looking at the fight.

~_**TRUNKS**_~

"You're done Cell it's over." Trunks said smirking and holding Cell by his collar. "Give it up." Trunks said punching Cell in his face then pushed him down.

"That's what your father said before I killed him." Cell said laughing.

Trunks growled then held Cell over the edge then scowled. "Any last words?" Trunks asked Cell.

"Trunks NO!" Wren yelled. "There is no honor in it." Wren said running over to Trunks.

Trunks had tears running down his face. "He deserves it." Trunks said gritting his teeth. "He killed him, he killed my father." Trunks said looking at Wren.

Wren pulled Cell onto the roof and knocked him out then turned Trunks towards her. "You have honored your father by saving Japan, you don't need to take his life." Wren said then smiled at Trunks. "It's okay."

"Thank you." Trunks said then looked at Wren.

~_**FRONT OF THE PALACE**_~

The Emperor looked at Wren then looked at her brothers. "The saviors of Japan." He said then eyed Wren. "You're a pretty little thing." He said then winked at Wren.

"Emperor Roshi." Wren said looking confused.

"I want you to work with me." Roshi said then looked at Oolong. "You can have his job." He said then looked back at Wren.

"What!" Oolong exclaimed.

Wren smirked at Oolong then looked back to the emperor. "No thank you, I have a job." Wren said smiling then bowed and walked over to Trunks.

"Thank you." Wren said then hugged Trunks.

Trunks felt a little awkward. "You did good." Trunks said then pulled himself off of Wren.

Wren gave Trunks a small smile then took her brothers hands and walked away.

"Are you stupid." Roshi said looking at Trunks. "Girls like that come every once in a dynasty." Roshi said then fixed his hat and walked away.

Trunks looked where Wren walked away and smiled.

_**A/N: **_Sorry it took so long.


	7. Ending days

_**Wren**_

It's a rendition of Mulan, Wren is Mulan, Goten is the one who sneaks her in, Trunks is the general's son, and I'll tell you about the other people.

_**A/N: **_Hope you like.

~_**LAST TIME ON Wren**_~

The Emperor looked at Wren then looked at her brothers. "The saviors of Japan." He said then eyed Wren. "You're a pretty little thing." He said then winked at Wren.

"Emperor Roshi." Wren said looking confused.

"I want you to work with me." Roshi said then looked at Oolong. "You can have his job." He said then looked back at Wren.

"What!" Oolong exclaimed.

Wren smirked at Oolong then looked back to the emperor. "No thank you, I have a job." Wren said smiling then bowed and walked over to Trunks.

"Thank you." Wren said then hugged Trunks.

Trunks felt a little awkward. "You did good." Trunks said then pulled himself off of Wren.

Wren gave Trunks a small smile then took her brothers hands and walked away.

"Are you stupid." Roshi said looking at Trunks. "Girls like that come every once in a dynasty." Roshi said then fixed his hat and walked away.

Trunks looked where Wren walked away and smiled.

~_**BACK TO THE STORY**_~

Wren walked into her family's secret garden and saw her father sitting under the apple tree. "Father" Wren whispered. Goku looked up and his breath was taken away as he saw his daughter walk towards him. "I brought you the sword of Cell and gold from the Emperor." Wren said kneeling and bowing her head.

Goku was still sitting on the bench and looked at his daughter. He put his hands through her hair and knocked the stuff out her hands. "I don't care about that." Goku said then grabbed Wren and hugged her tight. "I just care that you're home." He said laughing.

"I missed you daddy." Wren said laughing with her father.

Goku looked at Wren's hair. "I like the new cut." Goku said eyeing Wren.

Wren giggled. "They thought I was Radditz's son, I was Krillin Son." Wren said smirking.

Goku laughed. "Krillin would never go to war." Goku said thinking of his old friend.

"Well he just saved Japan." Wren said laughing.

Goku wiped the tear away from his eyes then looked to his left. "Who is that young man?" Goku asked looking at the purple haired boy.

"That's Vegeta Trunks Briefs." Wren said blushing. "My general." She said looking down at her fingers. Goku stood up and walked towards him. "Father please don't." Wren pleaded.

"I'm just going to greet him then go inside." Goku said smirking.

Trunks saw Goku walk up to him then stiffened. "I'm not going to kill you boy." Goku said crossing his arms. "Be good to her." Goku said patting him on the back then walked away.

Trunks walked over to Wren then smiled. "Why are you here?" Wren asked sitting on the bench.

"I would like to apologize for what happened, you were right." Trunks said bowing to Wren. "I would also like to tell you the truth." Trunks said blushing. Wren looked confused then was shocked when Trunks grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. They were kissing for a few minutes then Trunks pulled back. "I'm in love with you, I have been since the first day of camp." Trunks said leaning his forehead on hers. "I thought I was gay for the longest." Trunks said laughing with Wren.

Wren put her hands through Trunks' hair and kissed him again. "Wren asks him to dinner!" Chichi yelled.

"Mom!" Wren yelled blushing.

Chichi giggled. "I was just saying." Chichi said then walked away. "I'm sorry about that." Wren said looking up at Trunks.

Trunks laughed and kissed Wren on the forehead. "I would love to come to dinner." Trunks said taking Wren's hand and walking to the house.

~_**THREE YEARS LATER**_~

Trunks walked into his house with mud all over him, a little boy walked in next with the same amount of mud Trunks has on him. "We gotta be quiet so mommy doesn't hear us." The little boy said tip toeing into the living room.

"You guys suck at being quiet." Wren said walking into the hallway with her arms crossed. "Get out of the house, you'll track mud on my carpet." She said pointing to the door.

"We just wanted something to eat." Trunks said smiling at his wife.

Wren put her hands on her hips. "And I don't want mud on my carpet, go to the bath house and I'll bring you something to eat." Wren said then walked into the kitchen.

~_**BATH HOUSE**_~

Trunks soaked in the bath with his son. "Daddy, why'd you marry mommy?" The little boy asked.

"I loved her; she's the only women that could match me." Trunks said thinking of how they are so alike but so different. "And I love her for it." He said smiling. "Why do you ask TJ?" Trunks asked looking at his son.

"Just wondering." TJ said then looked over to the Honor house. "When I get older I want to be just like You." TJ said smiling. "Because you are the greatest, you saved Japan." TJ said smiling really big.

Trunks shook his head. "That's your mother's award, not mine." Trunks said rubbing his son's head. "Your mother is the hero not me." Trunks said smiling thinking of the old times. "I love that women." Trunks said relaxing.

_**A/N:**_ Wow I finished it.


End file.
